When I Get The Flu
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Sequel to 'TWYGFGTTL! Sandy catches the flu & can't go to the library. But what does Kether think?


**A/N: **This is the sequel to **'TWYGFGTTL!'** R&R! It's actually pretty cute.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro.

**When I Get The Flu: **_by Laura McConnell_

It was Thursday. The day Kether was going to see Sandy again. AND HE WAS COMPLETELY CALM, RIGHT? FRIGGIN' WRONG! And this may SOUND completely normal but for Kether it wasn't! He never really liked girls cos he liked them. He liked them cos they were hot or pretty. But not because he really liked them. Sandy was running late.

"UGH! Where is she?" Kether demanded.

"Where's who?" his boss asked.

"Ummm, a book!" Kether lied.

"What book?" his boss asked.

"I don't know!" Kether said, immediately distracted when the door swung open.

It was just some girl with a brown ponytail.

Kether moaned. _O.K, Kether. She's probably just running late! That's all. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy had woken up that morning with a fever of a hundred & two! She had a horrible flu!

Sandy was putting her coat on over her slinky nightgown when Stan walked in.

"WHOA sis!" Stan said, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go & meet someone Stan!" Sandy said.

"Sorry Sis but you can't leave the house for at least three days!" Stan said.

Sandy collapsed onto her bed & started crying.

"It's ok!" Stan said, patting her head, "Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh!" Sandy soon fell asleep. "Hmmm." Stan wondered, "I wonder who she was supposed to meet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether was still waiting & was thinking. _Be REASONABLE! Maybe she had a huge test to study for. Maybe a relative was visiting! Maybe she'd already made plans! Maybe- _

"KETHER!" his boss snapped him out of his thoughts, "IT'S TIME TO LOCK UP!"

Kether rolled his eyes. His boss was such a jerk. When he got home he was greeted with the sigh of his real mom smiling at him. His mom & dad were divorced & he lived with his dad & step-mom. His real mom was kind of crazy but Kether liked her anyway. She always wanted to help her son grow up through his teenage years but didn't get a chance so she was very supportive. He really wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Hi Kidr!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck

"Hey mom." Kether said, sighing.

"Why don't we sit down with some Dr. Pepper & you can tell me how life's been?" His mom said.

DAIN IT! She new his secret weakness! CAFFINE! He sighed & sat down across the table from his mom.

"Where's Claudia?" Kether asked. His step-mom & his real mom hated each other.

"She's staying at a hotel. You know how she feels about Me." his mom smiled at him, "I heard from Knoton. (**A/N: **She lives in a different state & still knows the moms of his old friends.) He can't wait to see you again!"

"MOM!" Kether yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you not to make us sound GAY!"

"Sorry." His mom held up her hands, "So how are you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I'm not ok. (**A/N:** LOL. Like the _My Chemical Romance _song!) Living with Claudia is hell! And no, I don't have a girlfriend. I broke up with her."

"What was her name?"

"Cynthia."

"What's wrong Kidr?" (**A/N: **There's two different ways you can say his name & nobody but his mom calls him Kidr.)

"**MOM!**" Kether yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you? My _name is Kether_!"

"Fine. What's wrong, _Kether_?" she asked, putting emphasis on the word _Kether_.

Kether rolled his eyes. "Ok, my friend needs advice." Kether said.

"Ok." His mom, who loved giving advice, said happily.

"My best friend's friend met this girl at the store he worked at… Hot Topic! So he really liked her & was single & he thought she really liked him & she was single! So she promised to go see him the next day & then she didn't show up! So he wants to know what to do." Kether explained.

"I see." His mom said, raising her eyebrows, "Do your friends have names?"

"My best friend is named Stan & his friend is named Keith. The girl he likes is Sandra." Kether said.

"I think that _Sandy _really likes _you _& that you have to just wait & see how things unfold." His mom told him.

Kether fell over Animie style. "HOW THE-"

"Goodnight, _Kether_." She said, shutting the door.

"**FOR THE LOVE OF**_ GOD_" Kether yelled, banging his head onto the table, "I had a god-awful day, Sandy didn't show up, I have some god-awful riddle STUCK in my friggin' head, & I just found out my forty-year-old mom is phycic! My day has been wonderful, can't you tell?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Sandy's fever had gone down a bit & she was a little bit better but still not ready to go out.

Now Kether was getting even more worried!

And by the third day he had given up hope. _How could I ever have thought that she would like a guy like me? I'm sure the smart guys like Maxwell are much more her type! _Kether thought. _She was too good to be true._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the fourth day Sandy was completely & a hundred percent better! The minute Dr. Stan told her she could go out, she had flew out of bed, into her clothes, & out the door, shouting, "I'M GOING TO THE LIBRARY!"

Stan shrugged & went over Pashy's house.

Sandy walked into the library.

Kether did a double take when he saw her. _Man! She looks soooo hot in that skimpy little mini-dress!_ Kether thought.

"Hey Kether!" Sandy said, "Sorry I haven't been here. I caught a flu & had to stay in bed for three days!"

"**THANK GAWD!**" Kether yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME! I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I WAS SO WORRIED! DO YOU HAVE ANY **IDEA **HOW WORRIED I WAS! OMG!" he immediately became flustered since he hadn't MEANT to tell her how he felt.

Sandy blushed furiously. "I, ummm," she fumbled, she then tripped & went flying into Kether's arms.

"_I'm gonna make you want to get with me tonight!_

_I'm gonna put those naughty thoughts into your mind!_

_I'm gonna show you clearly I can rock your world!_

_Your gonna know for sure that I should be your girl!" _Mariah sang on the radio.

Sandy blushed since hers & Kether's noses were touching.

"I love the library." Sandy sighed, crimson.

"Do you want to go out tonight? You know, go grab a drink?" Kether asked.

"Sure." Sandy blushed.

They both were shy the rest of the day.

**A/N: **Lame ending I know! But what did you think? Pretty cute, no? R&R!


End file.
